sonic_boom_legendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Shipped at First Sight
Shipped at First Sight is the 8th episode on Sonic Boom Legends. It aired on August 18, 2017 in the US, & August 19, 2017 in Australia. Synopsis Appearances Characters * Emily the Bunny * Keiran the Wolf * Quayla the Grizzly Bear * Erik the Okapi * Fixer the Fox * Alkira the Arctic Fox * Alley the Hedgehog (Mentioned) * Sophia the Sun Bear * Maniac the Hedgehog (Mentioned) * Wake the Hawk (Mentioned) * Shift the Hedgehog (Mentioned) * Forge the Bear (Mentioned) Locations * Forgone Island Story Our story begins early in the evening in Main Village, with the stars beginning to come out, and the moon beginning to glow. As the lights of the town began to flicker on, we find ourselves at Quayla’s Hot Spot, where surprisingly enough, the lights were already turned on. Inside, we see our similar grizzly bear, standing with a note book and pen, writing a few things down. “Will that be all for the both of you?” Quayla grinned happily. In front of her, sitting together at the table, closest to the window, were Keiran and Emily. They both smiled at Quayla. “Ye, yes.” Keiran exclaimed shyly. Quayla smiled as she slid the pencil into the note book holder, and walked off into the kitchen. “You sure it was a good idea to come here for the date? I bet Quayla is having a fangirl stroke in there.” Emily whispered to Keiran. “Oh, uhh, don’t, don’t worry about her. I’m sure she’d fine.” Keiran hesitantly whispered back. However, inside the kitchen, Quayla was leaning on a bench, breathing rapidly into a brown paper bag, trying to catch her breath. “Okay Quayla, calm down, it’s just a shipping dream coming true.” Quayla puffed nervously as she tried to calm down. “''Ahh, Emily! My little girl is growing up!” She squealed happily to herself. After a few more breaths, and feeling more relaxed, she snapped her fingers together confidently. “Alright, let’s get these love birds some milkshakes!” Then, just like blur, Quayla began working in the kitchen. She washed her hands before she swiftly diced some strawberries, and some chocolate blocks, before eating a small block herself. She then scooped some chocolate and vanilla ice cream into the blender, and coated it in the diced strawberries, chocolate, and a scoop of ice. After filling the blender with milk, and turning the machine on, she poked her head out to check on Emily and Keiran. ''“Aww, they are so cute!” Quayla gushed. “Gotta make this night special for them.” Quayla then made a sneaky grin. “And I know just how to do it.” Quayla went back into the kitchen, where the two milkshake glasses were waiting. As the blender finished blending the milkshake, Quayla grabbed the two glasses, and put them away, before pulling out one large milkshake glass. “If sharing a milkshake is not romantic, then I don’t know what is.” Quayla proudly exclaimed as she tipped the milkshake into the tall glass. After placing two scoops of ice-cream and chocolate sprinkles on the top, she slid two straws into the ice cream, to help keep them in place. Placing the final cherry on top, the milkshake was ready. Quayla placed the milkshake on a try, and went back outside to Keiran and Emily. “Here you go. One large milkshake.” Quayla exclaimed proudly as she placed the milkshake on the table. Keiran and Emily exchanged confused looks. “Umm, excuse me, Quayla.” Keiran stuttered. “We asked for two milkshakes, not one large one.” “Oh, I know.” Quayla bubbly replied. “However due to a recent, accident, I was only able to do one large one for the both of you.” Quayla kindly fibbed. “Enjoy the milkshake you two!” Quayla then happily walked off, as Keiran looked over at Emily. They both shrugged, before grabbing a straw each. Quayla walked over to the checkout bench, and leaned on it while watching Keiran and Emily. “Ahh, I love young love.” Quayla sighed to herself. Suddenly, the front door opened, and little bell ringed. Erik entered the cafe, rubbing his arms. “Hey Quayla, you still open?” Erik asked. “It’s a little chilly outside.” “Yeah, come in Erik. I’ll make you a hot chocolate.” Quayla exclaimed as she went to grab a large mug. Erik walked inside the café, and saw Keiran and Emily having their milkshake. It caught Erik by surprise, as he made his way to the counter. When he arrived, Quayla was pouring the hot chocolate into Erik’s mug. “Are Keiran and Emily on a, you know.” Erik asked. “A date?” Quayla finished, as she placed the mug on the bench. “Of course they are. Why wouldn’t they?” She smirked as she stirred the hot chocolate with a spoon. With a tap of the spoon on the edge of the mug, Erik grabbed the hot chocolate. He looked at Keiran and Emily still a little surprised. “Man, must be lucky to have something like that happening in your café. There aren’t many relationships around town anyways, am I right?” Erik remarked before taking a sip. “Hahaha!” Quayla laughed. “Haven’t you seen some of the people in the town? Everyone has someone they like.” “Oh really?” Erik remarked as he placed the mug back on the bench. “Who do I like?” “You, my little okapi friend, are quite the puzzle.” Quayla replied. “But I’m sure you have someone in mind.” “Heh.” Erik gushed. “Still, if everyone liked someone, then this café would be full of dates.” Erik then took another sip. Quayla sighed, before she leaned back on the bench. “True. Some people are too shy.” Quayla grumped. Erik coughed in his hot chocolate mug upon hearing the statement. Quayla thought for a moment, before her face lit up. “They just need a bit of a push!” Erik’s eyes grew wide as he put the mug down. “Wait, what?” Erik asked. Quayla grabbed Erik’s shoulders, and shook him a little. “Meet me here early tomorrow morning. Come alone, and oh, and bring your camera.” Quayla grinned cheekily. “We’re going to do something fun.” Erik gulped after Quayla’s remark, and blushed slightly. .... The darkness of morning came, and Quayla was waiting outside her café. She yawned, feeling a little tired, but then again Quayla was known to stay up late anyway. “Where is that okapi?” Quayla wondered. She then saw a familiar figure waking towards her. It was Erik, except he was wearing a collared black vest, with a light-yellow tie. He looked quite red in the face, and he was sweating. “Oh, there you are.” Quayla remarked, quite relieved. “Hey umm, hey Quayla.” Erik replied. Quayla then noticed Erik’s attire. “What’s with the outfit?” She asked. “Oh,” Erik stuttered quite embarrassingly. “I thought we were going on a....” “Oh, no silly.” Quayla giggled a little. “I need your help with something.” What was left of Erik’s confidence escaped him, but he was a little relieved. “Right.” Erik sighed. “So umm, what are we doing?” “We are paying the two love foxes, a little visit.” Quayla grinned confidently. .... Now over at Fixer’s Workshop, Erik and Quayla were outside, peeking inside the workshop. Inside, we see Fixer making breakfast in the kitchen, and Alkira waiting on the couch. Quayla and Erik were outside, looking through a window by the door. “Ahh, aren’t they so cute! Fixer is making his fox princess her breakfast!” Quayla squealed quietly. “Not at my café, but still.” “Umm, Quayla, I still don’t think I understand. What are we doing here?” Erik whispered. “We are helping Fixer make his move for Alkira.” Quayla whispered back. “What we are going to do, is I’ll sneak round the back, and turn off the power. Fixer and Alkira will grab each other in the sudden surprise of darkness, and that’ll make them realize that they need each other. I turn the lights back on, and boom, Fixira confirmed.” Erik paused for a moment, as he tried to comprehend what Quayla’s plan was. “And, what did you need me for?” Erik wondered. “You will record the whole thing with your camera.” Quayla replied, poking Erik’s nose cheekily. “But, I donno Quayla.” Erik remarked. “Just because Alley is off on that camping trip with Sophia, Maniac, Wake and Shift, does not mean you can do whatever you like.” “Well I didn’t know we needed to hand in a permission form! Who hands those in on time anyway?” Quayla shrugged. “Alright, breakfast is ready!” Fixer announced from inside the workshop. “And so is my plan.” Quayla grinned, rubbing her hands together. She then stood up. “Alright Erik, get that camera rolling.” Erik sighed, and opened his camera, and faced it inside the workshop. Quayla tiptoed off to the side of the house where the power box was, as Fixer put toast, eggs, bacon and two hot chocolate mugs onto a tray. “I uhh, I made an extra special breakfast for you.” Fixer remarked as he grabbed the breakfast tray. He began walking over to Alkira, who was sitting on the couch, when suddenly, the lights cut out, and the room went dark. “What the, ahh!” Fixer remarked before he tripped over his own feet in surprise. A huge crash was heard, as Fixer fell over, and spilled the breakfast all over the floor in front of him. Alkira jumped from the couch, from the crashing scare, and Erik watched it all from outside, as the lights suddenly flicked back on. “Ah, oww.” Fixer groaned as he grabbed his now scabbed knee. “Fixer!” Alkira remarked before running over to him, and seeing the scabbed knee. Fixer looked over, and saw the now ruined breakfast, all over the floor. “Aww man, your special breakfast.” Fixer frowned. “Never mind that. We need to get you bandaged up.” Alkira exclaimed before standing up, and heading over to the first aid kit in the kitchen shelf. “I umm, thanks.” Fixer replied softly. Back outside, Quayla came back from around the side of the house, quite pleased with herself. “Did it work!? Please tell me it worked!?” Quayla asked with glee. “Umm.” Erik muttered before looking back into the workshop. Quayla did the same, and saw Alkira wrapping Fixer’s knee up in a bandage. “You kinda made Fixer hurt himself.” Erik remarked. “But look, Alkria is tending to his wounds. How romantic!” Quayla squealed. “I think you’re missing the point.” Erik pointed out. “No, the point is that we should leave these two alone to enjoy there little, moment.” Quayla snickered, “Come on!” Quayla said as she ran away from the scene. “He, hey! Wait!” Erik cried, before chasing after her. .... It was now a little later in the day, and Quayla and Erik were in Sophia’s Bakery, looking around. “Wait, what are we looking for again?” Erik asked as he looked inside a cupboard. Quayla sighed to herself. “I have a hunch that Sophia has a thing for Forge, so I want to find her secret recipe for Forge’s favorite pies, and make some for him.” Erik nodded silently to himself. “Right. And why can’t we wait until Sophia comes back? I’m sure she’d be happy to make some if she really likes the guy.” Quayla turned and faced Erik, a little unimpressed. “How else is Forge meant to get his love pies with no love interest here to make them?” Quayla responded. Erik nodded in reply again, as he opened another cupboard, and to his surprise, it was empty. Quayla turned back around, and did the same. Erik reached into the cupboard, and then felt something rather sticky. He pulled his and out, and saw it was baking dough, and it was all over Erik’s glove. “It makes you wonder why Sophia loves to bake.” Erik replied unimpressed while trying to shake off the dough off his hand. “'Ha!' They call it ‘oven loving’ for a reason.” Quayla laughed, as Erik made his way to an upper cupboard. He opened it, and saw bags of sugar, however towards the back, he saw a small box towards the back corner of the cupboard. “Heh, and to think that Forge works with, what is essentially, an oven for metal all day.” Quayla gushed. “Ahh, they match so well.” Erik moved a bag of sugar to the side, before grabbing the box. He opened it, and saw a piece of paper. He picked it up, and faced Quayla. “Uhh, Quayla. I think I found it.” Erik remarked, holding the folded piece of paper. “Oooh! Gimme!” Quayla shrieked as she ran over to Erik. “I wanna know what love she puts in the pies!” Quayla grabbed the opposite end of the paper, and tugged on it. However in doing so, the paper ripped straight down the middle. Quayla gasped loudly, as she looked at the piece of paper in her hand. She looked up, and saw that the other half in Erik’s hand was stuck, because of the sticky dough. “No! Now we won’t know how to make the pies!” Quayla cried, a little upset. “It’s, it’s alright.” Erik remarked reassuringly. “It’s not your fault. I should have washed off that dough.” “No, it’s my fault.” Quayla sighed. “I should have been more careful.” A moment of silence passed, as Erik looked at Quayla, and saw that she felt down. He was about to say something, before Quayla cut in. “Never mind. There are still other lovers who need our help.” Quayla added. “Come on, I know a Romeo and Juliet who could use the extra push.” “Extra push?” Erik questioned. .... It was getting late into the afternoon, as Erik was seen hiding behind a bush, outside of Emily’s house. He looked over, and saw Quayla already acting out her plan, as she laid a small pile of something in Emily’s garden. She then ran back over to Erik, and hid behind the bush with him. “So, what did you do?” Erik asked. “Well,” Quayla started. “At night when Keiran wants to talk to Emily, instead of knocking on the door, he likes to go the extra step, and throw small rocks at Emily’s window to get her attention.” Quayla started. “''Ahh'', just like in the movies.” Suddenly, as if on cue, Keiran was seen, walking over to Emily’s house. He walked over to the door, and looked left and right. When he saw the coast was clear, he ran over to the side of the house, where Quayla and Erik could see what he was doing. “Oh, looks like you were right.” Erik stated, feeling rather surprised. Quayla turned and looked at him a little unimpressed. “You doubt the wisdom of love?” Quayla remarked, raising an eyebrow. “No, no. Of course not.” Erik gushed. “But that still does not explain what you did over there.” “Oh, that’s easy.” Quayla exclaimed. “I replaced Keiran’s pebbles with larger rocks! That way, he can gain Emily’s attention much faster.” ' “Wait, what!”' Erik remarked. “I don’t think that was a good idea.” Erik looked over, and noticed that Keiran had picked up one of the larger rocks, and was looking at it, a little confused. “Shush you.” Quayla scolded. “It’s a brilliant plan.” Keiran shrugged his shoulders, before getting ready to throw the rock. “It’s not the plan I’m doubting. It’s the,” Erik remarked. Keiran then threw the rock at the window. A huge crash sound was heard, as the rock went straight through the window, leaving a large hole where the rock was thrown. “Strength, of, the, window.” Erik sighed slowly as he saw what happened. Quayla and Erik looked up, and saw Keiran standing there, quite speechless. Suddenly, Emily opened the window, and saw Keiran down below. “Keiran!” She yelled. “What are you’re doing!?” Keiran stood there, embarrassed and speechless. “I, umm....” He muttered. Emily’s face went bright red, as she looked angry. Erik and Quayla watched from the bush they hid behind. “We better get out of here.” Erik cried, as he grabbed Quayla’s arm, and ran off into the forest. .... Now a little into Forgone Forest, Erik and Quayla stopped for a breather, since they ran for a while. “Phew, that was close.” Erik remarked, after catching his breath. Erik then looked over at Quayla, and waited for her to say something, but she didn’t. “Hey, you alright?” Erik asked, quite concerned. “I just, I don’t get it.” Quayla whispered to herself. “Why is it when I try to push people together, I just make things worse?” “Aww, come on Quayla. It’s not that bad.” Erik exclaimed. “No, it is Erik.” Quayla huffed, feeling quite upset. “First I hurt Fixer’s knee, next I ruined Sophia’s secret recipe, and now,” Quayla sat on the ground, with her arms on her face, trying to hold back tears. “I’ve damaged Emily’s relationship with Keiran.” Quayla sobbed. “Why do I feel like the more I try, the more I make things worse?” Erik stood there, awkwardly, as he didn’t know what to say. However, after a short moment, he took a deep breath. “You know,” Erik remarked. “Even if we didn’t get anyone together today,” Erik then squatted so he’d be closer to Quayla. “I actually had a lot of fun helping you.” Quayla moved her hands away from her face, and wiped a tear. “You’re lying.” She sniffled. “You didn’t like any of my ideas.” Erik froze for a moment, realizing that it was true. He then stood back up again, and thought for a moment. He then had an idea. Erik pulled out a photo from inside his black vest, and grabbed a pen from the front vest pocket. He then put the photo against a nearby tree, and wrote something on the back. Quayla still sat there, still feeling upset, however she was thinking to herself, and not crying. Erik then put the photo on the ground in front of her, and ran off as fast as he could. Quayla, somewhat felt surprised about Erik running off, and then she noticed the photo. She picked it up, and looked at it. On it, was a selfie of Erik, hiding behind the bush at Emily’s house, with Quayla in the back, putting the pile of large rocks on the ground. She then flipped the photo over, and read what Erik had written. She then gasped. .... It was late in the afternoon the very next day, as Quayla was seen walking through part of Forgone Forest. “Gaah, when Erik wanted to meet me in the forest later today, I didn’t think it would be so far away from town.” Quayla groaned as she pushed through some foliage. As Quayla pushed through to the other side of a bush, she came across a small, grassy plain, by the ocean, with palm trees and a red sunset. She also saw Erik, standing there still in his black vest, and light yellow tie, standing beside a picnic rug, and a basket. Quayla cautiously walked over to him. “Uhh, Erik?” Quayla questioned. Erik jumped a little, before turning around, and seeing Quayla. “Oh, you really did come.” Erik shyly replied. Quayla looked at the picnic rug and basket, and laughed to herself. “What’s all this?” Quayla exclaimed. “Well,” Erik gushed. “I wanted to help make you feel better so I,” Erik then cleared his throat, and got redder than usual. “I umm, prepared a picnic for you. You know, by the sun, sunset.” Erik added, looking away embarrassed. Quayla could not help but feel touched by Erik’s kind gesture, but she also found it funny how Erik was behaving. “Well then.” Quayla smiled, as Erik turned back to face her. “Better not keep the food waiting.” Erik laughed a little, before they both sat down, and opened the picnic basket. “I hope you brought chocolate.” Quayla exclaimed. “Haha, of course.” Erik responded. .... A little later, as the sun began to set that afternoon, Quayla and Erik both sat on the picnic rug, and admired the sun. “''Hahaha, that’s quite the story Erik!” Quayla laughed. “Haha, yeah.” Erik laughed back. “You really out did yourself with the picnic as well.” Quayla noted. “Chocolate coated marshmallows, sandwiches with chocolate spread.” Quayla then held up a chocolate coated strawberry. “Chocolate coated strawberries.” Quayla smiled as she bit into it. “I know how much you love chocolate, so, yeah.” Erik gushed. “You’re welcome.” “Thank you.” Quayla exclaimed. “You’ve made me feel much better after what happened yesterday.” Erik smiled back, feeling happy about what he did. Quayla then felt a little sad again. “But it still does not help what happened.” She looked away shamefully. Erik put his hand on Quayla’s shoulder. “Do you truly believe that everyone likes someone else?” Erik asked. Quayla turned slowly, before nodded her head. Erik removed his hand off her shoulder, and laid back on the picnic rug. “Then you have nothing to worry about.” Confused, Quayla laid down as well. “What do you mean?” She wondered. “You can’t force love.” Erik replied. “Sometimes, it takes a while before people are ready to make a commitment like that.” Erik then rolled over to face Quayla. “It’s just like you said yesterday. Some people are just too shy.” Quayla was quite astonished at what Erik said, and she nodded in agreement. “You know.” Erik added. “I probably would not have even been able to do something like this until you made me realize that it does take courage to overcome shyness.” Quayla sat back up. “What’s that supposed to mean?” Quayla cooed. Erik’s went red and rolled back over to hide his face. “Oh, nothing. Nothing at all.” Erik quickly replied. Quayla laughed, before giving Erik a hug. “Thank you.” Quayla exclaimed kindly. “You’re welcome.” Erik replied, returning the hug. “Alright, I have an idea on how to make things right.” Quayla remarked as she pulled away from the hug. “And what might that be?” Erik asked. '....''' It was now night time over at Quayla’s Hot Spot, and inside we see Fixer, Alkira, Keiran, Emily and Sophia, all talking to each other. “It’s cool you had a fun camping trip!” Emily told Sophia. “Yes, it was quite pleasant to be closer to the outdoors.” Sophia replied. “But it is nice now that you’re back.” Alkira remarked. “Yeah.” Fixer added. Sophia noticed the bandage around Fixer’s knee and she gasped. “Fixer, what happened?” Sophia exclaimed. “It’s nothing, just fell over in the workshop.” Fixer replied. Sophia was freaking out a little, before another voice was heard. “Umm, can I have everyone’s attention please?” Erik remarked from behind. Everyone went silent, before turning to Erik. “I bet you are all wondering why you are all here, so please listen up.” Out from behind Erik, came Quayla. Everyone listened and watched. “Hey everyone.” Quayla started. “I brought you all here, to apologize for what I did yesterday.” Everyone looked at each other, kinda confused. “I was the one who turned off the power yesterday morning Fixer, so I’m sorry for making you fall over, and ruining your breakfast.” “Aww, it’s all good Quayla.” Fixer replied, lifting his knee. “Tis but a flesh wound.” “And he remade the breakfast this morning.” Alkira added. “Fixer is quite the dedicated cook.” “Heh, thanks.” Fixer gushed. “Sophia.” Quayla exclaimed. “Erik and I found the secret pie recipe you make for Forge, but we accidentally ripped it before we could read it. I’m sorry for that.” “Oh, you found it?” Sophia responded rather surprised. “I lost that recipe a few months back. Its okay though, since I memorized it.” “Really?” Quayla replied, quite surprised. “Wow. I don’t know. Thanks mama!” Quayla added. “Lastly, I was the one who swapped the smaller rocks with larger ones Keiran and Emily. I just found that thing you do so adorable.” “Yeah, it is rather cute.” Emily replied. “Aww, thanks.” Keiran gushed. “So, does that mean you forgive me for breaking your window?” Emily thought for a moment. “Mmm, I guess so.” Emily replied, winking at him. “Great, forgiven and forgotten.” Fixer exclaimed. “Just wait Fixer.” Quayla called. “To help you all feel better, I made you all hot chocolate, on the house.” Erik then came out of the kitchen with a tray of hot chocolate mugs, and a cheer was heard around the café. Everyone took a mug, and sat at a table each. Erik and Quayla stood at the cash register bench with a hot chocolate each, as they watched everyone enjoying themselves. “You know, when you think about it, it looks like your café is full of dates after all.” Erik noted as he took a sip. Quayla looked, and smiled at how it was true. Then they both laughed, as the night was drowned in the sweet bliss of hot chocolate. Trivia * The title 'Shipped At First Sight' is a joke on the TV Series 'Married at First Sight'. ** This is reminiscent of Quayla going out to put her 'shippings' together in the episode. * Originally, a scene with Maniac and Knave playing instruments together was planned, where Quayla and Erik would change there sheet music to play a romantic song was added, but due to word count, the scene had to be scrapped, and Maniac was added to Sophia's camping trip. * The episode's plot was originally Quayla and Alley teaming up to do things that would bring Fixer and Alkira closer, however this needed to change due to the timeline of events in future episodes. * This episode reveals that Erik might have feelings for Quayla. Category:Episodes